


一個人Facebook也超開心！

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →阿普BLOG梗→許久以前的臉書遊戲「PET SOCIETY」延伸
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	一個人Facebook也超開心！

「哥哥，你也有玩Facebook嗎？」

事情就是從這一句話開始的。

想要借用一下兄長電腦的路德維希甫開啟瀏覽器的視窗，就對著那個自動登入的Facebook首頁及下方便利書籤的獸掌圖案感到吃驚。

那個哥哥竟然會玩這種以社交為目的的遊戲？太不可思議了！

「噢對啊，本大爺帥得跟小鳥一樣，當然不會錯過這麼火紅的網路遊戲啦。」翹腳在沙發上端著鬆餅大快朵頤中，吉爾伯特回答的方向整個不對勁：「本大爺等級高的咧！房間都有六個了，等級已經27囉！」

「喔，那還滿厲害的不是嗎？」驚訝的發出聲音，雖然自己本身沒有在玩Pet Society，但是相當熱中於此道的菲力奇亞諾天天纏著他說個不停，這讓他多少也對這個遊戲有些了解。

「當然啦、本大爺天天撞樹一百次、拼命賽跑、釣魚跟重複登入咖啡屋幫那些看了就很沒品味的寵物洗澡，等級不高才怪呢！」吉爾伯特囂張地揮動著叉子，神色志得意滿得很，卻反而讓路德維希疑惑地皺起眉頭。

「嗯？不過我聽菲力奇亞諾說……主要的經驗值跟金錢來源不是拜訪朋友嗎？」路德維希問得認真，沒有發現兄長背對自己的身影猛地僵硬了下。

「啊、啊哈哈哈哈我當然也有去拜訪朋友囉！只是那太簡單了所以我沒講嘛！哈哈哈哈朋友嘛對啊、朋友！本大爺怎麼可能沒有朋友能拜訪呢！」似乎是死要面子的吉爾伯特，笑到一半還被自己嗆到，忍不住用力大咳特咳，才把卡在喉嚨的鬆餅吞了下去。

視線仍然擺在自己利用電腦查詢的資料網頁上，某種意義上而言頓感萬分的路德維希並沒有發現哥哥笑聲上的不自然，反而還認真地繼續問道：「這樣挺好的，我一直擔心哥哥沒有朋友呢。你都加了哪些人進朋友名單呢？」

「啊、啊啊？這、這個嘛……」吉爾伯特你正面臨人生最大的危機、快點想想辦法啊你！連這點東西都解釋不過去、你還是阿西心中最強悍（自認）的哥哥嗎？！

腦袋在此時以三倍速運轉以求自己在弟弟心中的哥哥形象得以保存，吉爾伯特總算在幾番掙扎後，想起了曾經被自己騷擾到受不了、只好特地去申請個帳號放在那裡讓自己加入朋友的兩人：

「哼哼有了有了！Antonio（安東尼奧）跟Francis（法蘭西斯）啦，我有看他們可憐的份上加他們當本大爺的好友！」

雖然覺得那個「看他們可憐」應該有待商確，但在「吉爾伯特的朋友」這個分類標籤下，路德維希的確第一個想到的就是他們倆人。但哥哥既然能升級到如此程度，朋友應該不只兩位吧？

抱持著這樣的想法，路德維希全然沒有注意到自家兄長的緊張，依舊驚爆發言地繼續問了下去：「還有呢？哥哥的等級這麼高，朋友應該不少吧？」

「呃、這個、這個嘛……」

完蛋了本大爺真的詞窮了！雖然可以隨便唬爛幾個人名，但要是阿西在世界會議上呆頭呆腦的跟對方提了還正經八百地鞠躬說「我家哥哥就拜託你多多關照了」（混帳他超有可能這麼說的！）本大爺這輩子就毀在一個Flash遊戲上了這怎麼可以！快想想辦法啊吉爾伯特！

就在吉爾伯特天人交戰的時候，路德維希資料早已查詢完畢。半天等不到兄長回應的他，乾脆自己登入了對方的Pet Society網頁上──他們兩兄弟對於彼此在電腦上的帳號密碼都一清二楚，更何況這台筆記型電腦是吉爾伯特自己在用的，他根本就把Facebook設定成了自動登入的模式。

總算讀取完畢了。路德維希調整著視窗的位置，認真地將視線掃往螢幕上那隻表情卑鄙的白色小熊下方──那排好友名單。

然後他頓時不知該如何反應。

排名第一的就是Gilbert（吉爾伯特）自己。

排行二、三的一看就知道是很少上線、經驗值不多的Antonio（安東尼奧）和Francis（法蘭西斯）。

之後的人名呢？

4\. ORESAMA（本大爺）

5\. Prussia（普魯士）

6\. West’s brother（阿西的哥哥）

7\. Teutonic Order（條頓騎士團）

8\. Ost（阿東）

這、這些都是哥哥自己申請的帳號吧……

已經徹底放棄等待對方回答的路德維希關上了電腦，拍拍還在絞盡腦汁的吉爾伯特，決定先回房間冷靜一下，想想該怎麼樣才能接受自己的哥哥原來真的沒朋友這件事情。

而還以為這種蠢事沒被發現吉爾伯特，當然不會知道自己已經在弟弟心目中成為連Flash小遊戲也交不到朋友的那種可憐人，還在緊張兮兮地想著該怎麼樣把這個棘手的問題處理乾淨……

【有跟沒有一樣的後續】

「很好！今天也要自己一個人超開心的繼續Pet Society！」

又是風和日麗的一天，照往常般邊吃著冰淇淋邊用著筆記型電腦，吉爾伯特一天的開始就是登入Facebook後進入Pet Society的畫面，收了封每日帶來金幣的系統信件後，他突然驚訝地看著另一封掉在地上被自己打開的信。

（West想要和您成為朋友）

「我、我眼花了嗎？」揉揉眼睛，吉爾伯特確定了：真的有人加自己為朋友。他趕緊衝去對方的家拜訪，發現那是隻表情嚴肅，有著藍色眼睛跟黃色毛皮的小熊。

他立刻明白這是怎麼一回事。

「阿、阿西真的是我最讚的弟弟的啦！！！」

至於之後吉爾伯特是如何一把鼻涕一把眼淚地衝進弟弟房間，又是如何對自己的弟弟撲抱蹭臉啾啾，就是屬於兄弟隱私的部份了。

**Author's Note:**

> 臉書梗→  
> 朋友：「臉書的遊戲沒朋友怎麼玩？阿普哭哭喔」
> 
> 吉爾伯特的遊玩內容→  
> 其實是我啦，我為了理解一個人玩寵社的感覺所以去玩了，我真的就是每天做那些事情XD
> 
> 阿西邀請阿普加入好友→  
> 其實我不確定那樣寫對不對！請有玩寵社的人指證！這點我沒辦法靠自己查證  
> 因為沒有人邀請我加入他的好朋友過（是有沒有這麼可憐）
> 
> Ost→  
> 德文的「東邊」的意思XD  
> 因為West翻成阿西所以Ost我就翻譯成阿東了～


End file.
